in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Martial Arts Sisters
Plot While walking together in Foodland, Kernely and her sister Samantha stumble upon a temple. They encounter a master plant who helps them train in order to do more martial arts moves. But, in Echo Creek, when Jacqueline vows to kill Kernely so that she can take over Foodland, the gang will have to stop her... which will be a bit harder than last time. Cast *The Pop Sisters **Kernely **Samantha *Richard Melon *Torchy Snap *Pealy-nutty *Jay Martin *Blovy Blower *The Fun Foodies *Jacqueline *Unnamed master plant Story It's a cold, cloudy morning in Echo Creek. In her house, Kernely is hanging out with Samantha and Pealy. *'Kernely:' Guys, anything to do? *'Samantha:' I'll be working on machines, so... *'Pealy:' Not really. *'Kernely:' What I'm thinking about is going to Rick's house...and perhaps also hang out in his backyard. *'Pealy:' Good idea. *'Samantha:' I was just starting to think about that! We should. *'Kernely:' But first, let's have breakfast. *'Samantha:' Okay then. Kernely goes to make breakfast for herself, Samantha, and Pealy. *'Samantha:' Say, Pealy, shall we play a game as she makes breakfast? *'Pealy:' Yeah! *'Samantha:' Alrighty. Samantha and Pealy begin playing on Kernely's Nintendo Switch while she makes breakfast. A bit later... *'Kernely:' *walks to Samantha and Pealy while carrying breakfast* It's done- *slips* AAAAAAAAAHHH! Kernely falls, but manages to catch the dishes before they fall onto the floor. *'Kernely:' Whew... it's here. *'Samantha:' Are you okay? *'Kernely:' Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... *'Pealy:' It's breakfast time! The trio begin eating their breakfast. *'Pealy:' I've been hungry for some time. I woke up at like, 6 o' clock! *'Kernely:' Why did you? *'Pealy:' I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep after the nightmare. It was Jacqueline successfully killing you. *'Kernely:' Yikes, that must have been a nightmare. But don't worry! I'm a tough fighter. And I'll never die to her! *'Pealy:' I won't die anytime soon. Look, am I an elderly plant? Nope. And, this is how the nightmare all happened. Cut to a dream sequence. *'Pealy:' *narrating* So, Kernely was taking a stroll around Foodland, seeing her fans nearly every time. But then, she was captured! So then I heard all of this and went after Jacqueline. Unfortunately, she used a slowness potion on me, then I was too slow to catch up, and then it was too late. Jacqueline already was in the base before me, and soon began using weedspray on the poor Kernel-pult, eventually killing her. Cut back to Pealy. *'Pealy:' And that's when I woke up. *'Samantha:' That's terrible! Fortunately, that'll never happen. We're always here for Kernely. Plus, she often teams up with other strong fighters such as Red Fork, Green Shadow, Kyoji, etc. *'Kernely:' Yep! *'Pealy:' Never happenin', gal! Eventually, everyone finishes their breakfast and leaves to Richard's house. At there... *'Richard:' I gotta say, Echo Creek's still doing fine after the latest attack! Right? *'Torchy:' Yep. *'Richard:' But unfortunately, villains can be still lurking around the corner. Don't worry, we're in the Locked Room Gang! Someone knocks on the front door. *'Richard:' I'll get it. Richard opens the door and it's the trio. *'Kernely:' Hey, Rick! *'Richard:' Oh hey, guys! What are you up to today? *'Kernely:' Well, we decided to come over to hang out. *'Richard:' 'Kay. So now, with Kernely, what should we do? *'Torchy:' Maybe have breakfast? *'Kernely:' Torchy, we already did. *'Torchy:' ...For us, not you three! *'Kernely:' Oh, right. *'Richard:' Yeah, let's do it. At that moment, Kernely gets an idea. *'Kernely:' I'll go to Foodland with Sam! *'Blovy:' Why not us? *'Kernely:' I'm just gonna show her more of Foodland. *'Blovy:' Oh, okay. Richard goes to make breakfast for himself and the others (except the trio). *'Kernely:' I'm thinking...Should I go now or later? *'Richard:' I'd suggest going now. *'Pealy:' I'll stay here. *walks away from the Pop sisters* *'Kernely:' Okay! But before I go, I'll have to tell you this: I might bring back some souvenirs to Echo Creek. *begins to leave and waves at Richard (and the others) with Samantha* Bye, guys! *'Richard:' Have fun! *waves back* Kernely and Samantha leave Richard's house and begin walking to the Butterhawk, which is at their house. *'Kernely:' *gets into the Butterhawk* Are you ready, Sam?! *'Samantha:' *gets into the Butterhawk* As always! Kernely starts up the Butterhawk with her keys. She then types in "Foodland, LK" on the where to go screen. The Butterhawk then takes off to Foodland. *'Kernely:' Here we go! *'Samantha:' Yahoo! Are the Fun Foodies gonna be there? *'Kernely:' Of course! It's their hometown, after all. *'Samantha:' Okay! Hmm, I'd like a pie along the way there. *'Kernely:' I have one. *gives a pie to her sister* *'Samantha:' Thanks, I was hungry. *eats the pie* At this moment, the duo are getting closer to Foodland. Eventually, they're almost there and Samantha has finished her pie. *'Samantha:' I'm getting excited! *'Kernely:' Yeah, me too! *'Samantha:' It's a shame you didn't bring Pealy, but next time we can! *'Kernely:' I know, sis. *'Samantha:' And hey, I see Foodland! *'Kernely:' We're much closer now. Soon enough, the Butterhawk lands in Foodland. *'Kernely:' And we made it. One Foodland citizen sees the Butterhawk, having remembered its design. *'Foodland Citizen:' Whoa, look! It's Kernely! Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!